politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
D-72 Kuslov
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Khirkash Company |manufacturer = Khirkash Company |production_date = 2029-Present |unit_cost = $99.9 million per unit |weight = Empty: 185,000 lb (83,250 kg) Gross: 265,000 lb (120,000 kg) |length = 159 ft 4 in (48.5 m) |width = 488,000 lb (220,000 kg) |height = 1140 ft 8 in (12.4 m) |wingspan = 185 ft 0 in (56.4 m) |crew = 5 (pilot, copilot, weapon systems officer, navigator, electronic warfare officer, and tail gunner) |action = Hydraulically operated, electrically fired, rotary cannon |rate = 6,600 rounds per minute |velocity = 3,450 feet per second (1,050 m/s) with PGU-28/B round |feed = Belt or linkless feed system |sights = |traverse = |engine = Pratt & Whitney J57-P-29W, J57-P-29WA, or J57-P-19W series engines |engine_power = 10,500 lbf (46.71 kN) |primary_armament = 1× 20 mm (0.787 in) M61 Vulcan cannon |secondary_armament = 70,000 lb (31,500 kg) mixed ordnance; bombs, mines, missiles, in various configurations |speed = Maximum speed: 560 kn (650 mph, 1,047 km/h) Cruise speed: 442 kn (525 mph, 844 km/h) |guidance = *Electro-optical viewing system that uses platinum silicide forward looking *infrared and high resolution low-light-level television sensors *ADR-8 chaff rocket *LITENING Advanced Targeting System *Sniper Advanced Targeting Pod *IBM AP-101 computer |altitude = 7.05 ft² (0.65 m²) |propellant = 3-blade Hamilton Standard |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |barrels = 6-barrel (progressive RH parabolic twist, 9 grooves) |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |payload_capacity = 70,000 lb (31,500 kg) |fuel_capacity = 47,975 U.S. gal (39,948 imp gal; 181,610 L) }}The D-72 Kuslov is a jet-powered strategic bomber and long-range gunship meant to provide close air support to ground troops. It is equipped with anti-air guns on its wings and can drop heavy bombs, and its size is enough to carry support tanks on its wings, is also capable of using its jet engines to burn anything underneath it. It has been operated by the Capian Air Force (CAF). The bomber is capable of carrying up to 70,000 pounds (32,000 kg) of weapons, and has a typical combat range of more than 8,800 miles (14,080 km) without aerial refueling and was built to carry nuclear weapons. A veteran of several wars, the B-52 has dropped only conventional munitions in combat. The D-72's official name Kuslov is rarely used; informally, the aircraft has become commonly referred to as the BUFF (Big Ugly Fat Fucker). Superior performance at high subsonic speeds and relatively low operating costs have kept the D-72 in service. General characteristics *'Crew:' 5 (pilot, copilot, weapon systems officer, navigator, electronic warfare officer, and tail gunner) *'Length:' 159 ft 4 in (48.5 m) *'Wingspan:' 185 ft 0 in (56.4 m) *'Height:' 40 ft 8 in (12.4 m) *'Wing area:' 4,000 sq ft (370 m²) *'Airfoil:' NACA 63A219.3 mod root, NACA 65A209.5 tip *'Empty weight:' 185,000 lb (83,250 kg) *'Loaded weight:' 265,000 lb (120,000 kg) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 488,000 lb (220,000 kg) *'Fuel capacity:' 47,975 U.S. gal (39,948 imp gal; 181,610 L) *'Zero-lift drag coefficient:' 0.0119 (estimated) *'Drag area:' 47.60 sq ft (4.42 m²) *'Aspect ratio:' 8.56 *'Powerplant:' 8 × Pratt & Whitney TF33-P-3/103 turbofans, 17,000 lbf (76 kN) each Performance *'Maximum speed:' 560 kn (650 mph, 1,047 km/h) *'Cruise speed:' 442 kn (525 mph, 844 km/h) *'Combat radius:' 4,480 mi (3,890 nmi, 7,210 km) *'Ferry range:' 10,145 mi (8,764 nmi, 16,232 km) *'Service ceiling:' 50,000 ft (15,000 m) *'Rate of climb:' 6,270 ft/min (31.85 m/s) *'Wing loading:' 120 lb/ft² (586 kg/m²) *'Thrust/weight:' 0.31 *'Lift-to-drag ratio:' 21.5 (estimated) Armament *'Guns:' 1× 20 mm (0.787 in) M61 Vulcan cannon originally mounted in a remote controlled tail turret on the H-model, removed from all current operational aircraft in 1991 *'Bombs:' Approximately 70,000 lb (31,500 kg) mixed ordnance; bombs, mines, missiles, in various configurations. Avionics *Electro-optical viewing system that uses platinum silicide forward looking infrared and high resolution low-light-level television sensors *ADR-8 chaff rocket *LITENING Advanced Targeting System *Sniper Advanced Targeting Pod *IBM AP-101 computer Category:Roleplay Military Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Capian Air Force